


Blame It On The Rain | Ukai x Fem

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rain, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: So this came about from a Tumblr conversation and an image that I have included the link to. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s), Ukai Keishin/Reader, ukai - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Blame It On The Rain | Ukai x Fem

<https://www.instagram.com/p/BLHDd2FgUCs/?igshid=1o8gt98t9da4v>

This one-shot is entirely a friend of mine on Tumblr’s fault. We got talking and she showed me the included image and then this needed to happen. So here you go. She helped inspire me with ideas of how this would play out and I enjoyed writing it.

\----------------

The rain that fell outside the apartment was soothing and arousing at the same time. It played with my mind as I slept and caused images of another time and another place to filter in and influence my body by reminding me of the night Ukai and I had fucked in the front seat of his car as it poured outside. Caught in an unexpected storm, I had gotten drenched leaving the only haven his heated seats and roomy interior.

I had hopped into the passenger seat and he the driver before turning on the heat as soon as he pushed the button for the engine to turn on. Not wanting to drench his cloth seats I had stripped and left my clothes on the passenger side before wedging myself between his legs on the driver side so we wouldn’t get caught which forced him to raise the steering wheel as high as it could go and slide the seat back to give me enough clearance.

Though tight and not ideal, it gave me just enough room and angle to reach the one thing I always wanted when it rained: Ukai's cock. I'm not sure what it is about rain and it making me horny but something about the rhythmic pounding puts me in the mood. I had sucked, licked, and pumped his cock for at least a half-hour as he cracked open the window and ashed his cigarette outside desperately trying to wear my jaw down forcing me to sit in his lap and ride him to my climax.

He lost that round and ever since then I had to blow him when it rained while he smoked because I wanted to feel his feigned indifference and I wanted him to be rocked by my resolve.

So as I awoke wearing his workout tank and a thong, there was already a nagging ache in between my legs and soreness to my nipples.

I didn’t have to look around to know that he had left the bed. Odds are he had woken up with the same itch and had already ventured out to the balcony to wade through the same memories just without me there so he wasn’t tempted to wake me and deprive me of my desire.

Padding out of the bedroom and into the living room I looked around to see the slight crack in the balcony door which proved my assumption was correct. I could feel my pussy begin to moisten at the idea of taking you in the open as it poured, but I tried to hide my excitement until I opened the door and saw him.

Leaning against the railing facing the door with his head bent back, a cigarette held between his lips, his eyes closed and his chest bare as his hands rested on the rail, he looked locked in an ecstasy of his own.

Biting my lip I came to stand in front of him only a moment before dropping to my knees and placing my teeth gently around his cock clothed in only loose fitting sweatpants.

“Kai.” I breathily moaned against his rising erection before placing my hands at his waistband and pulling his cock and balls out letting the waistband tuck underneath them so his sweats stayed down but I had easy access to what I wanted.

As soon as he was out in full view my mouth swallowed his cock sliding down its length in one slow fluid motion as one free hand toyed with his balls. Relishing the feel of his hand as he dug it in my hair I breathed in the stale scent of his menthol cigarette as it came to rest on the railing by my head.

And the game was on. All I had to do was make him cum and keep him from smoking that damn cancer stick, a task that could be easier said than done. By the way he gripped my hair though, it seemed I had the upper hand.

Reaching my other hand up to grab and fondle his ass through his sweats, I closed my mouth around him making sure to press as much of my tongue against his base as I could control so it curled around his width and created a sluice whose gate was wide open.

The deep groan that escaped his lips as my warmth encircled him came from so deep inside his core his balls tucked up and released as his cock twitched; the head brushing the roof of my mouth and making me gag enough that spittle dripped out of my lips and onto the deck.

Sliding down his length I could feel the pulsing in the veins that lined his cock as blood was forced to the tip with every stroke of my hands and slip of my tongue.

Wanting to hear more I slide my tongue as far back in my mouth as it could go and began sucking from just the back of my throat so his head met the same spongy resistance that he would find if he was deep enough to touch my cervix. Nursing his head with my tongue as my lips close tightly around the rest of him, I began to increase my pace as my fingers released his balls and formed a makeshift cock ring at its base.

Gripping the railing, Ukai shifted awkwardly so his legs spread farther apart. Humming against his cock in response I felt shivers travel down his legs as the vibration against his sensitive flesh added a layer of pleasure to my sucking. 

Tightening my hold around the base of his cock, I begin to pump him rapidly taking him only halfway in but making sure my tongue could slide into his slit every few pumps to collect the sour precum that seeped out.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” That is all he said; the words timed perfectly with my bobs and his exhales as his fingers tighten in my hair while he tries not to force fuck my face.

Not wanting him to orgasm too quickly, I slide him out completely and begin licking just the exterior length in casual long strokes and playful flicks.

Releasing the tension on my hair he brings the cigarette to his lips and takes a drag before I slide him back inside my mouth making him moan out his exhale.

“Fucking hell babe.” Is all he says before my fingers around his base begin to slide up his length so I can blow him and jerk him off with variant pressure using my hands, lips and tongue. Brought quickly back to the peak he now places his free hand at the back of my head and assists me in deep throating him as he pulls me into his hips.

Though it is slightly rough and I gag more than I would like, the feel of his hand in my hair as he pulls me into his perfect body, the feel of my tongue on his pulsing cock that is hard only for me, and the knowledge that after this he will come to bed and love every inch of my body until the sheets are soaked and I’m delirious makes it all worth it.

Then, as if it were planned, the sky opened up and the rain fell harder; the crashing torrent of the sudden shower mirroring the crashing tension of his orgasm as he calls my name over and over again until the salty warmth of his seed pours into my mouth and he bends down slightly over my head; his body trembling from the sheer power of his orgasm as he gasps and clings to me while his cigarette, long discarded, was carried away by a passing wind into the torrent of emotions left by the water and ferocity of our love.

When his trembling stopped and he could rise, I sucked gently three more times milking the last of his cum before releasing him and standing.

“Next time don’t make me come find you, Coach.” That was all I said as I put my fingers onto the waistband of my thong to pull it off as I stared at him. With the garment discarded, I kiss him gently before turning and walking into the pad; my panties dangling from my fingers as my hips swing side to side with each step enticingly.

I know he will follow. I also know I will make him work for it because nothing is worse in my book than leaving me hanging and nothing sits worse with him than leaving me out to dry.

analytics.com/collect?v=1&tid=UA-163585378-5&cid=1&t=event&ec=Ao3&ea=Ukaibjcommis" />


End file.
